At A Loss For Words
by icebabesfire
Summary: When the worst happens, a very pregnant Ginny doesn't know where to turn. Then her husband and his secret girlfriend go missing and it brings two unlikely people together to find answers. Post Hogwarts. Set in 2018. 2 or 3 years after Deathly Hallow
1. Chapter 1: Unavoidable Circumstances

**Summary: When the worst happens, a very pregnant Ginny doesn't know where to turn. Then her ex husband and his secret girlfriend go missing and it brings two unlikely people together to find answers. Post Hogwarts. Set in 2018. (2 or 3 years after the epilogue in Deathly Hollows) SPOILERS!**

**Genre: Romance/ Mystery**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters (except for any Original Characters). They all belong to the J.K. Rowling!**

**At A Loss For Words**

_**Chapter One: Unexpected Consequences**_

Ginny Weasley woke with a headache in a bed that wasn't hers. She was in the spare bed in her brothers' shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As she registered where she was, the event's of the night before flooded into her mind. Planning to surprise Harry at work, she had told James to watch Albus and Lily and to put them to bed by 11. She put on her sexiest dress that still fit over her baby bump and packed a basket with his favorite meal and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. He had been working late on a project every night and she wanted to give him a treat for all his hard work. She walked up to his office, opened the door, and saw that it wasn't a project that was keeping Harry at work late every night.

What she saw stunned her into a horrified silence. Harry had his back to her, his pants around his ankles, and none other than Pansy Parkinson, the wife of Auror Draco Malfoy, was laying with her back flat on the desk, her eyes closed, her dress discarded on the floor, breasts exposed, her legs around Harry's waist. All Ginny could do was stare with her mouth hanging open until Pansy leaned up to pull Harry's hair and saw her standing in the doorway, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh dear Merlin" Pansy said, as she scrambled to hide behind the desk, as if that would erase the scene from Ginny's mind.

Harry turned, trying to pull up his pants unsuccessfully, and saw his wife turn and run out the door. Ginny could her Harry yelling out to her as she flew down the hall, but she didn't care. She ran as fast and far as she could, finding herself at the shop.

She was still dressed in the clothes from the night before. She apperated to her house and was relieved to find that Harry wasn't in their room. She grabbed her suitcase and threw some clothes into it, then went to take a shower. When she stepped out, she wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her bedroom. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. How could that have happened? How did she not see what was going on? Now that she really thought about it, all the evidence was plain: working late at night when no one else was, coming home smelling of a perfume that wasn't hers, the scratches on his back, the bite marks...it was so obvious, and she was so blind.

She dressed quickly and looked at the clock. It was only 8:00 A.M. She woke James and told him to pack a weeks worth of clothes for him and Albus and that they where going to stay with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for a little while. Then she went to Lily's room and started to pack enough clothing and toys to last the whole week. She woke her daughter and told her they were going on a trip to stay with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for a little while.

"Is Daddy coming too?" Lily asked excitedly. The hopeful look on her face made Ginny want to cry.

"No sweetie, Daddy has to work. But I'm sure he will be happy if you have fun." Ginny smiled weakly.

James came into the room. "I've finished packing Mom. I woke Albus and he wants to bring some games with him to play with Hugo. Is that OK?"

"Yes, that's fine. and you can find something to do with Rose. And Lily, you can help with Molly. She's 3 now."

"Yay!" Lily started dancing around the room.

"Are we all ready to go?" Ginny looked at her children, who all nodded. She led them all out to the car and they were on their way.

**Notes: This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, so I'm sorry the first chapter is so short. Please review! I need all the help I can get!**


	2. Chapter 2: Brothers And Sisters

**OK, this chapter is dedicated to **_cuddlebear992_** and **_MargretKelley_ **for reviewing. I really appreciate it. This time I tried to add more detail for you.**

**I'm really sorry about the wait and the confusion. I've figured it out now, so it won't happen again. ^_^ Enjoy!**

**Oh, and **_MargretKelley_** wanted me to clarify exactly what year this is meant to be in, so it is suppose to be 2019, since the epilogue was set in 2016. It is the summer before Lily's first year at Hogwarts, so she is 11, Albus is 12, and James is 16 or so, depending on what time of year his birthday is. I've never been quite sure how old Ron and Hermione's kids are, so for the sake of the story, I'm saying that Rose is a few months younger than Albus, and Hugo is about the same age as Lily, so they are quite close. And I'm 19 years old and I still call my mom mommy and my mom, who is 40, calls her parents mommy and daddy, so I wanted to put that in my story.**

**Chapter 2: Brothers And Sister**

Ginny called Hermione from the car to let her know that she and the kids were on the way. "Why are you coming without Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny could tell she was concerned, even if the wild haired brunette didn't want to show it. Ginny knew her better than that.

"I'll explain later. We'll be there in about 3 hours. I need to get us something to eat. Love you." She hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot of one of the many muggle fast food restaurants.

They ate their food in the car, Albus and James arguing over who's meal was better, ("Chicken sandwiches are better for you, therefore, my meal is better," James said. "No, cheese burgers taste better than chicken does, so mine was better," Albus shouted.), and started back on the road. She didn't drive often, only when she had the kids, and she didn't understand why this was the way muggles chose to get around.

As soon as they arrived, Hermione came running out of the house and gave them all hugs. "I've missed you guys so much! Lily darling, you've gotten so big! And James! You look so handsome! Come inside everyone!"

Ginny had been there many times before, but the beauty of the house still amazed her. It was three stories high, with a giant wrap-around porch, eight bedrooms, stained glass windows in the main rooms, and ceilings almost 12 feet high. The walls were made of oak and covered with most beautiful purple stones she had ever seen.

Hermione sent Rose and Hugo to get the suitcases and began to show them where they would be staying, as if they had never been there before. By the time they had everything in the rooms and put away it was almost dinner time. Ginny decided to repay Hermione by making dinner. She sang to herself softly as she cooked, enjoying having something to occupy her mind.

When dinner was ready, she set the table and began to serve the food. Ron came in just as she set out the Swiss steak. He was shocked to see her in his dinning room. "Ginny! What are you doing here? Is Harry with you? He never came in to work today and I was starting to get worried..." Ron was both concerned and excited, which was a lot for him to feel at one time.

"Harry didn't come with us, I haven't seen him since last night." Ron looked at her with a questioning look and she heaved a sigh. "I will explain later. Lets talk about something else for now. The kids will be down for dinner any second and I don't want them to hear."

"Hear what mummy?" Lily asked as she walked into the room, curiosity written all over her face.

Ginny thought fast, trying to find something to tell her daughter. She realized that she hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant again, so she decided to use that. "I didn't want you to know that I had a surprise for everyone miss nosy." She said with a smile.

Ron looked at her curiously and Ginny just grinned. But inside she wonder what she was going to do. She had three kids and was pregnant with her fourth, her husband was cheating on her, and she wasn't sure how long she could keep it from her kids.

#-#

After dinner, Rose and Albus cleared the table, James did the dishes, and Lily and Hugo played with baby Molly. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to the study to talk. They put a silencing charm on the door so the children couldn't hear them.

"So what's going on Gin?" Ron asked. He looked tired and nearly ten years older than he really was. That was the life of an auror.

"Well, I went to visit Harry at the office last night, as a surprise, and I walked in to find him fucking another woman on his desk." Ginny said, voice dripping with venom. She still couldn't believe she had been so stupid. "I ran to George's store and stayed there for the night. When I woke up this morning, I went to the house, showered, packed and left."

Ron and Hermione were silent for a moment. The Ron got to his feet and started pacing back and forth. "I'll kill him," he said. "I swear to God I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Ron," Hermione said. She was looking at the floor, as she always does when she's thinking. "You can't kill him. I don't want to have to deal with the kids by myself. So, what are we going to do Ginny?" She looked at Ginny with a questioning expression.

"I'm not sure Hermione. I just feel so stupid. How could I not see this coming?" Ginny put her face in her hands. Hermione hugged her softly.

"You never told us who it was. The other woman, I mean," Ron said, looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked up at Ron, tears filling her eyes. "That's the worst part. It was Pansy Parkinson. The same woman that I work with every day. The same woman that Harry said he hated every time I came home pissed off because she was being a bitch to me and the patients!"

Someone knocked on the door and opened it. "Mum, there's someone at the door looking for Aunt Ginny," Rose said, poking her head inside the room.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walked out to the main hall and toward the door. Standing just inside the door was Draco Malfoy. Ginny stopped, staring at the man before her. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. His hair was shaved into a crew cut and his body had filled out with broad muscles that were perfect for his body size. He wore combat boots, black cargo pants, and a dark tank top. He looked absolutely yummy.

He looked up from the floor to Ginny. "I think we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3: Please Explain

**I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to post this chapter. I haven't been home very much lately. But here it is.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_MargretKelly_**, **_Peril Of Hope_**, **_Secrets4theunderground_**, **_Dracoginnylover24_**, and **_Audrey_** for reviewing. Thanks so much! Please leave more!**

**Chapter Three: Please Explain**

He looked up from the floor to Ginny. "I think we need to talk."

Ginny looked at him and put as much hate into her words as she could. "I have absolutely _nothing_ to say to you Malfoy." She turned and walked into the living room with her head held high, hoping it wasn't obvious that she had just been crying. She could hear Ron in the front hall talking to Malfoy.

"What are you doing in my house ferret? You have no business talking to my sister. You need to leave. _Now._ Just because we work together doesn't mean you can come to my house any time you like!"

"I do have business talking to your _darling_ sister Weasley," Malfoy drawled. "I have something to tell her about her husband and my wife."

"Ron, maybe he should come in. This could be important. Please Malfoy, come in to the living room." Hermione said in a soft voice.

They stepped into the room and sat down, Ron and Hermione on either side of Ginny. Malfoy sat in a chair across from them and looked at Ginny.

He had seen her in the halls at Hogwarts, with her brothers and her friends, staying as far away as he could. He had always wanted to talk to her without anyone around, wanted to get to know her, and in the years after school, he could never understand that need. He couldn't understand why he had always wanted to meet with her in secret, but when he saw her again for the first time in years it all came flooding back. Her beautiful hair that looked like fire, her full lips that looked as if they would taste of chocolate, those kind caramel eyes that lit a fire inside of him every time she looked his way. He grew up being told he needed to hate people like her, but somehow he couldn't make himself do it. Because of that, he avoided her as much as possible all through school.

Then he realized he was staring. He cleared his throat and tried to think of how to begin. "You may not realize this Mrs. _Potter_, but your husband and my wife have been having an affair," he said.

"Yes, I do realize this Malfoy. I caught them on his desk last night. Is that all you wanted? Because I have things I need to be doing, children to take care of." Ginny stood and began to walk toward the door, only to be stopped by a hand on her upper arm.

"No, that's not all. Please sit back down," Malfoy said. He let go of her arm and sat back down.

Ron stood up and got in Malfoy's face. "Don't you dare touch her again!" Ron yelled. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and he sat back down.

"Look, I'm not here to fight with you, Weasley. I'm here to tell you that your sister's husband and my wife have gone missing." Malfoy looked Ginny in the eye as he said this, trying to see how she would react. She reacted the way he had hoped. Her eyes went wide with shock, her knees went week, and she sat down on the chair next to her very hard.

"Missing?" She asked. "How could they be missing? I just saw them last night." She sat there, staring at nothing, as if the answer would appear out of thin air.

"Well, we have a witness who says he saw you leave the Ministry of Magic and heard Potter and Pansy fighting afterwards. The witness went back to work, he never saw them leave, Pansy never came home, and no one saw Potter after that. No one knows where either of them are." Malfoy said exasperatedly. He looked at Ginny, saw her sadness, and sighed. He hated to tell people that a loved one was missing, but for some reason, it hurt even worse to tell her. And he hated it.

"What are you doing to find them?" Hermione asked.

"I've come to talk to you. That's all so far. I'm the only one looking. It hasn't been long enough to report them missing, officially. Yet." Draco said. "That's why your husband didn't know anything about it. He's in command while Potter is missing."

"What can I do to help?" Ginny asked. Her husband was one of the people missing, so she felt she should help.

"Well, I suppose you could help me look, by talking to anyone you know that he's friends with. Although, as far as I can tell, you three are his only friends. As always." Malfoy rubbed his face. He was tired, he wanted to go home, and being here was draining his energy.

"I will talk to everyone we know. But I doubt they will have seen him. He doesn't spend much time with any of them unless he's with me." Ginny was staring at the floor, still trying to wrap her mind around this news.

"Anything you can find out might be helpful. But I need to leave. You know where to find me if you have any leads." He got up and started walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Ginny said, still staring at the floor.

Malfoy stopped and turned around. "You're welcome. And...I'm sorry" He walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Inconvenience

**Again, I'm so sorry it's taken so long for me to post another chapter. I was on vacation in Kentucky, staying at my aunt's house, without a computer. But here it is.**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Secrets4theunderground_** for reviewing. Thanks so much! Please leave more!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Inconvenience**

When he got home, Draco shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the armchair in the living room. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. It had been a long day and he wanted to go to bed, but he had one more thing to do before he could.

He walked to the fireplace, lit the logs, and threw floo powder into the flame. He stuck his head in the fire and clearly yelled an address. Suddenly he could see out into the family room of his friend Blaise Zabini. He could see his son playing with a muggle thing called Playstation (apparently these "video games" are very popular) with his best friend, Xavier, Blaise's son and Draco's godson.

"Marcus, I just wanted to say goodnight and have fun." Draco said.

Marcus came over to the fireplace. "Goodnight Dad. Is Mom home? She left for work pretty early this morning, before I even woke up. And I never saw her come in last night."

Draco held back a sigh. His son was old enough to to understand what was going on, but Draco couldn't tell him. "She's already asleep son. Like you said, she went to work early this morning. She told me to tell you goodnight for her though." He hated lying to his son, but he just couldn't let him know about his mother's betrayal.

Marcus frowned. "Alright. Tell her I love her. 'Night Dad."

"Goodnight son."

Draco pulled his head from the fireplace, stood up, and brushed off his trousers. He walked to the stairs and headed to his bedroom, but he couldn't go in. He and Pansy had been having problems for a few years, but he had never even considered that she had been cheating on him, especially not with Potter. That was the part that really got him. Pansy had hated Potter just as much as he had during school, if not more, and he just didn't understand what had happened to make her choose him.

Draco shook his head, trying to clear it of the thoughts running rampant inside. He needed to stop thinking of ways that he had messed up. Malfoy's don't mess up. Malfoy's create problems for others, not themselves. At least, that is what his father had pounded into his head as a child.

He walked into one of the spare bedrooms on his left, pulled off his boots, then his shirt, and lastly his pants. He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow he would look for more clues as to where his wife had disappeared to. He would find her. Then he would strangle her. That would make him feel better.

Draco fell asleep thinking of the divorce papers that he would be signing as soon as he found Pansy, but his dreams were filled with a beautiful fiery haired woman with a gorgeous body and kind caramel eyes.

#~#~#

* * *

Ginny woke that morning with a migraine the size of London, so she took a long hot bath. Her dreams kept running through her mind. Her dreams were filled with a breathtaking blond man with the body of a god. Inside she knew who was haunting her dreams, but she just couldn't admit it. She didn't like the things she had dreamt, didn't want to think about it, but every time she closed her eyes she could see his smoke colored eyes staring into hers as he laid her down, softly brushing her hair from her face. He would lean in, slowly closing his eyes...

Ginny shook her head. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. Walking into her room, she noticed an owl sitting on her bed. She grabbed an owl treat out of her bag and walked over and sat on her bed. Giving the bird the treat, she took the letter and softly read it out loud to herself.

"Dear Mrs. Potter,

We are doing everything we can to find your husband. We would like to ask that you and Mr. Malfoy work together to find common links between your spouses. Furthermore, we have decided that Mr. Malfoy will investigate the matter, and that you will help him in any way you can. We are very sorry for the disappearance of your husband and any inconvenience this may have caused.

Sincerely, The Ministry of Magic."

Ginny stared at the letter with eyes wide with shock. She had to work with Malfoy? How had this happened? She closed her eyes, crumbled the paper into a ball, and threw it as hard at she could against the wall. The owl flew off, scared by this sudden outburst.

She walked down stairs after she was dressed, un-crumpled the letter and showed it to Hermione.

"Oh dear. You have to work with Draco Malfoy until Harry is found? Ron is going to be so thrilled." Sarcasm was thick in Hermine's voice.

"I don't want him to know about this. You know how he gets," Ginny pleaded. "Please don't tell him. Please?"

"Fine by me. I don't want to have to listen to him bitch and moan for months." Hermione rolled her eyes. "He acts as if Harry being missing is his problem."

"Well, at least he doesn't have to worry about this. I'll just have to deal with it. No matter how much I hate it." Ginny sat down hard on the couch. She wasn't looking forward to spending all her time with the man that tortured her siblings all through school.

"Mum, that guy who was here last night is back." James said as he came into the room.

_Oh great_, Ginny thought to herself as she walked out of the room. _Here goes nothing._

#~#~#

_

* * *

_

Draco stood in in the foyer of Weasley's house, waiting for Ginny, thinking that he would rather be anywhere but here. Ginny came around the corner and for some reason his heart sped up. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. "Hello Mrs. Potter. It seems as if we have to work together for a while, so I figured I would go with you to ask around about your husband."

"Alright, just let me finished getting ready and then we can go." She ran up the stairs and disappeared from view. When she came back down she had her hair clipped up away from her face, makeup on, and small heels on her feet. "You ready?" She asked.

"I've been ready to leave since I got here." Draco said as he turned towards the door.

#~#~#

* * *

They left and went to Luna Lovegood's house. Ginny knocked and when Luna opened the door she gave Ginny a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at work." Luna said.

"Can we come in?" Ginny asked.

"We?" Until then, Luna hadn't noticed Draco standing there. "Why is Malfoy here?"

"I'll explain inside." Draco and Ginny walked into the house behind Luna, sitting on the couch in the living room, Luna sitting in a chair in front of them. "Harry has gone missing. He and Pansy Malfoy both. I was wondering if you had seen either of them in the last two days."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I haven't seen either one of them. Did you find a link between the two going missing? Because I don't see why it would matter to you if Pansy was missing."

"They were together the last time anyone saw them." Ginny looked at the floor as she said this, having not told her best friend what had happened before.

"What do you mean 'together'? Where they working on some project or something?" Luna asked.

"Mr. Potter and my wife were having an affair." Draco said. It was the first time they had spoken since he picked Ginny up from her brother's house.

"Oh, dear merlin!" Luna put her hand over her mouth. "Ginny, I'm so sorry. How did you find out?"

"I caught them in his office." Ginny said simply. She didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want to acknowledge it had happened, but she didn't have a choice.

"Awe, sweetie, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Could you call Colin, see if he's seen or heard anything? It would be a big help." Ginny didn't want to have to explain it all to Colin. He hadn't wanted her to marry Harry in the first place. Not to say that Colin wanted to marry her himself. She wasn't his type, which was male.

"Sure honey, anything you need. But you never told me why Malfoy is with you."

"The Ministry wants us to work together to find Harry and Pansy." Just then, Ginny's phone starts playing "Bad Girlfriend" extremely load. "My girlfriend's a dick magnet, my girlfriend's gotta have it. She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doin' shots-" Ginny grabbed the phone and flips it open. "Yes Hermione?"

"Ginny, you need to get to your house, right now! It's on fire!" Hermione screamed into the phone.

"Oh my god! My house is on fire?" Ginny jumped up from the couch and ran out the door, yelling good bye to Luna as she went.

#~#~#

* * *

She apperated strait to her house and saw the bright orange glow of the flames. She fell to her knees with her face in her hands and sobbed. Everything she held dear was in that house besides her children. Her entire life was turning to ashes just like her house. She didn't know what to do as she watched firemen try to put out the fire. Hermione found her and hugged her tight.

One of the firefighters came over to ask a few questions. He told them that they were almost positive it was arson.

"Who would want to set fire to my house?" Ginny sobbed.

"I don't know sweetie," Hermione said. "But we are going to find out."

* * *

**Alright, I'm sorry if it's not that good. I was trying to get one up for everyone as soon as I could. Anyways, please review! I love reading reviews, I need some constructive critisism! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Secrets

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Luv is everywhere_**, **_Secrets4theunderground_**, **_Nosebleed Nonsense_**, **_blockhead77_**, and **_cuddlebear992_** for reviewing. Thanks so much! Please leave more!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Telling Secrets  
**

Ginny sat in the living room of her brother's house, still in shock over what was happening to her life. It was hard for her to think about her home being destroyed the way it was. If it hadn't been for her being out with Malfoy she probably would have been in the house when it caught fire. She never thought she would be grateful for being in the company of a git like him, but she was. What she didn't understand though was why someone would want to set fire to her home. Luckily the damage to her house wasn't too bad, but she just didn't want to go in and see the damage to her memories.

There was a knock on the door frame, catching her attention and taking her away from her brooding. James was standing in he doorway, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Mum, when are you going to tell me why we're really here?" He sat next to her on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, trying to avoid answering her son's question.

"I mean, I know there has to be a reason we came here. I love seeing Aunt Hermione and all, but I figure something must have happened for you to have suddenly decided to take us all on a trip. Especially without Dad. And I think I'm old enough to know what's really going on," James said.

Ginny didn't know when her son became so perceptive and she didn't know how to tell him the truth. She blew out a sigh and decided it was best for her to tell him the truth herself rather than have him find out some other way.

"You're right James. There is a reason. And you are old enough to know. But I need you to promise me that this will stay between us, ok? Don't tell your brother or sister. There's no need to upset them. Promise?"

"I promise Mum."

"Good. The reason we came here is because your father and I are having some...issues right now, and I needed time to think things over." Ginny stated simply. "But I do have some bad news. There was a fire at our house this afternoon, so it looks like we will be staying here a little longer than expected."

"How bad was it?"

"I'm not sure. I couldn't go in. But i'm sure everything is fine." Ginny stood up and stretched, acting as if things weren't that bad. "Want to help me make lunch?"

#~#~#

* * *

Draco sat in his office, sifting through the muggle fire department's reports that covered most of his desk. _How do muggles do this all day?_ Draco thought. He looked once again at the papers on his desk. Not a single one of them held the information he needed: who had set this fire and why. He wondered how many enemies the Potters had. Or, more specifically, how many enemies Harry Potter had. He highly doubted Ginny Weasley (shit, not Weasley, Potter) had very many enemies. _She's too good a person_, he thought.

He mentally slapped himself. _The littlest weasel is not good!_ He scolded himself. _The Weasleys are scum! There's nothing good about any of them. Especially after she married Potter._

Even though he thought it, he couldn't quite make himself believe it. Not completely anyway. He still hated all of the male Weasleys with such a fire it made his blood boil beneath his skin, but he could never hate Ginny. He never had and he was horrible at trying to pretend he did, especially to himself.

He pushed himself away from his desk and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with his hand. Now that he was thinking about it, his life was really starting to suck. His wife had been cheating on him, then she disappeared, and now he was stuck babysitting the girl of his school time wet dreams, reminiscing about how pathetic he is. _Was_, he thought. _I'm not pathetic anymore. My father doesn't own my life, I have no master, and I control my own future. My life, my rules._

_Only one problem_, another voice in his head replied. _You don't know what you want._ "Shut up," he muttered.

"Who are you telling to shut up, Draco?"

His best friend and coworker, Blaise, walked into the room with a knowing smile on his face. "You're talking to yourself again, aren't you?" He asked, grin getting bigger. "You only do that when you want something you shouldn't."

"Shut up," Draco repeated, this time speaking to his friend. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." Blaise chuckled. "Anyways, how are things going with your new partner?"

Draco scowled. "She's not my partner. I keeping having to go to her brothers house to see her, which is a real pain in the ass. I can't wait until this is over."

"Well, as far as I can tell, it might not be over for a while." And with that, Blaise walked out of the room, leaving a confused Draco in his wake.

* * *

In a dark room that was damp and smelled of smoke, were the sounds of soft sobs, and murmured words of comfort. He opened the door, silencing his two captives.

"Why are you doing this? Please, I just want to go home. I want to be with my son!" the woman cried.

"Who are you? Let us go! You have no right to keep us here. Why are you keeping us locked in here?" the man asked, hands balled into fists.

"Because you hurt someone I love. The only family I have left." The captor turned away, leaving the room, closing and locking the door as he went.

* * *

**Alright, I'm sorry for not posting sooner. I was trying to get one up for everyone as soon as I could but I've had writers block really bad, not to mention I spend every day either at school or at work, so I don't have as much free time as I use to. Anyways, please review! I love reading reviews, I need some constructive criticism! Thanks!**


End file.
